rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BryghtShadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rusty Hearts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ruska page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zurgat (Talk) 14:36, 25 November 2011 item lists Excellent additions, we could use more of those. Don't stop yet ;) 17:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) getting rid of pages later If you want to get rid of some test pages later, simply mark them with the > tag. 08:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) npc / character Make sure you look into the NPC category, April Estel etc should be in Category:NPC, but the recent infobox change took them out of that. 16:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Added the category to the new Footer for now, but the infobox would be more logical in the end - if it can be made into a parameter later. 16:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Nothing uses Template:Infobox yet, I'd say it should fit nicely in there once finished. Providing it can be made to fit both PCs, NPCs and monsters . 17:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : True enough, bosses will have attributes no NPC will have, but at the same time PC and NPC will have different lines as well. No npc will have skills, or a trainer, while no PC will have a fixed location or inventory to sell. So, it'd come down to separate templates for each of them. Except maybe boss/monster, but it'd probably be easier to do that one separately as well, to allow more specific details. Alternatively the infobox template could host the "infobox", name, category and image, while the sub templates could take care of more specific details such as location, skills, or trainer. 18:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Recent I hope you're looking at the recent pages so and then as well, coz I just created about 300 quest page stubs xD... time for a rest.. phew. Seems we got most of the story quest pages now, just needs content. 22:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Monobook css Certainly, see: MediaWiki:Monobook.css. I tried adding overflow:hidden, but it didnt seem to have any effect. Do you have the exact css that needs to be added? 17:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Seems I forgot the force reload : shift+f5 : it should work now 19:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Template bug?, see Quarantined_Labs and other dungeons 20:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Option 1 for sure. The template should handle the styling, the user just enters the filename, imo. can always add more parameters for extra options. 21:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Dual Pump Action I redirected one to the other, and merged them. Cheers for spotting that! 10:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin status Since you've shown you have experience with wikis - and are one of the more active / hard working editors here I think it might be beneficial to have access to the admin perks. Congratulations! You can now access the rollback function in case of vandalism, block problem users, and access certain protected pages. 11:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Costumes New and improved Costume. I see you were still working on the Natasha pages, but I copied those as well. Might want to look at those still, but it should be easier now since there are a lot less transclusions 22:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Item navigation See: http://www.wowpedia.org/Dagger for an idea. - check the bottom. It doesn't have to be a very high navbar, but for types and details, I'd say using the navbar on the categories will be the better way to go. Otherwise every single item in the game will have that navbar (thats a LOT). It'll also be less critical if an item isn't 100% accurately added to categories yet. : Costume parts could get: "costumes/angela, costumes/head and costumes/crafted", since they have multiple ways of being categorized. : While an augment pebble might be listed as "Items/Consumable, Items/Enchantments and Items/Mineral". : A magic sword could simply be listed as: "Items/Angela Weapons/Magic Sword" : A fabric armor head could go into: "Items/Fabric Armor/Heads, Items/Fabric Armor/Heads/Level 1~10, Items/Quest Rewards/ ?" : Rings would fit into: "Items/Accessories/Rings" : So as not to flood category:items with a giant list as it is now. Then the category pages could be given a navigation box each, which would direct a user to easily look for the item they are looking for. It'll take a long while to get all items up and analyzed though, and we need to be careful not to add items with their magical prefix (as those are random and repeatable on each item, could be worth making a new page on that fact later). 09:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Quests Do you reckon you could take a look at Template:Quest? I tried adding auto-cat for the zones, but * using Labyrinth as input, means the cat doesn't get added properly since the data breaks on the brackets. * Using Labyrinth, means the category gets added property, but then the link in the navbox isn't clickable. Optimally, it should be possible to give either Labyrinth or Labyrinth as the input to the template, and have both the category and the link work - letting the template figure out whether the link needs brackets. Also, the infobox is still using the Infobox/sandbox page. 18:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : If messy gets the job done, messy works :P - if it needs changing later, it's nice to have it clean though, but that's of a lower priority. 20:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Looks about right to roll out soon 22:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe we can make the input on difficulty a bit smarter, so it accepts Normal / Normal Mode, but always shows icon + Normal Mode, and adds Normal difficulty as a Category? 15:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC)